THE MOON THAT EMBRACE THE SUN
by cera flava
Summary: "Tsukishima always mean. I don't like him". That's what Hinata thought about the tall blond middle blocker. Their first encounter is far from enjoyable and he's been riling up Hinata since the first day. So why was his heart pounding hard when he fell into Tsukishima's arms?
1. It's Better If You Do

It was an ordinary day in Karasuno High School Volleyball Club. Ennoshita was the first one who came to the club. When he open the locked gymnastium, he heard loud noise from outside. Ennoshita turn his head to the direction where the noises coming and saw Karasuno's oddball duo running fast for their usual competition of ' _who's the first one to arrive on the gym'_.

 _"I win!"_ Hinata shout out his victory then immediately panting on the floor.

 _"You took the false start, Hinata dumbass! So we must not count it to our record this time"._ Kageyama are also catching his breath and panting on the floor.

 _"What are you saying? I didn't took the false start, Bakageyama!"_

" _Well.. well.. well.. Somehow seeing both of you bickering like this give some sense of serenity_ ".

 _"Ah, Ennoshita-san! You come so early! As expected from the captain!"_ Hinata greet Ennoshita with his usual radiant cheerfulness.

 _"It's my job to always come on time. Hinata! Kageyama! Let's get the net to the court."_

 _"Aye, captain!"_

Soon after, Tanaka and Nishinoya come to join them, followed by Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Kinoshita and Narita. All Karasuno Volleyball Club members gather for their practice. Couch Ukai focus their practice on serve and receive.

All of the previous 3rd year has graduated now. Daichi and Sugawara continuing to university while Asahi work in his father's company. The current Captain and Vice Captain of Karasuno Volleyball Club are Ennoshita and Tanaka. The current 3rd year sit side by side at the break time.

 _"I wonder what kind of first year member will we get this time"._

Tanaka replied Ennoshita's question, _"I wonder too. Last year we get simpleton Hinata, cocky Kageyama, smartass Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. All of them better than what we expected."_

Nishinoya join the conversation, _"I hope there's someone that could play as libero among the first year. For now I'm the only libero here but I hope there's another one in the future"._

Being a stamina monster as they are, Hinata and Kageyama stay beyond the practice time to polish their skill. Yachi and Yamaguchi also decide to stay a bit late. But this time Tsukishima also stay, much to the others surprise.

 _"Eh.. Tsukishima also stay late for practice? Are the world going to end or something?"_

 _"What did you say? Are you stupid? Ah, why I asked something so obvious. Your stupidy are beyond saving. Everyone knows that"_

Tsukishima reply to Hinata's remark with his usual not-so-nice words. Hinata actually know that Tsukishima's attitude towards volleyball has slightly change. In the past it was "just a club" for Tsukishima, but since their match against Shiratorizawa he became more serious. _He become much cooler too,_ Hinata said to himself. It's just sometime Hinata couldn't resist the urge to tease Tsukishima.

 _"You guys want to practice your toss-and-spike combination, right? It would be a waste if I don't use it to practice my block"._

Yamaguchi added, _"I also want to practice my blocking. I want to hone my skills and try to be a regular too"._

Kageyama nod his head, _"Okay then. Let's practice together. How about 2 on 2?"_

Everyone agree.

They practice until 7 pm. As they tidy up the court, Hinata saw Yachi try to climb the stair to the 2nd floor.

 _"Yachi-san! What are you doing?"_

 _"One of the ball flew to the 2nd floor. I want to pick it up"_

 _"Let me do that. It will be hard for you to climb this stair, right?"_

 _"Ah... But Hinata.. You must be tired from practice..please let me..."_

Without waiting for Yachi finishing her sentence, Hinata has been climbing the stair.

 _"Just leave it to me"_

Hinata swiftly pick the ball that flying to the 2nd floor. With the ball on his right hand, he climb down the stair. That's when something unthinkable happened. Suddenly Hinata slip! He try to reach the stair railing but this happen so fast his hand couldn't reach it on time. Yachi scream when Hinata was about to fall. Luckily, someone manage to catch him.

Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Yachi come into silent when they saw the scene in front of them. Hinata fall into Tsukishima's arm. Bridal style.

Although Tsukishima is slim and eat only in small portion, his arms are sturdy.

 _It's warm and somehow give a safe feeling. His bride in the future must feel lucky,_ that's what Hinata thought when he feel Tsukishima's arm around him.

Tsukishima's golden brown eyes staring into Hinata's in disbelieve.

 _Oh crap! Why my heart beating so fast!_

His train of thought end abruptly when Tsukishima just throw Hinata to the floor.

 _"Tsukishima bastard! Why can't you just drop me down nicely!"_

 _"I don't see the need to drop you down nicely like you're some kind of princess because you're not. You're like a bug so I'm pretty sure you'll be fine even if I drop you like that."_

 _"Bug? Why can't you be nice for once to me?"_

 _"I catch you earlier, it's more than nice. Or do you prefer I didn't do that?''_

 _"Ughh... It's better if you do"_

 _"Rather than complaints, you owe me a thanks for that favor"_

Yamaguchi chipped in, _"Yeah, you need to thank Tsukki"_

Hinata hesitated, _"Thanks."_

 _"What? Your voice is too small, I can't hear it."_

 _"THANK YOU! Stingyshima!"_

The school guard suddenly come, _"Volleyball Club. It's already late. Come home immediately because the school will soon closed"._

Yachi replied, _"Yes, sir!"_

 _"Hinata dumbass! Why can you slip like that? Are you spacing out?"_ Kageyama scold Hinata.

Yachi give a concerned look, _"By the way Hinata, are you alright? Maybe you're tired. Please rest properly"_

 _''I'm okay Yachi-san. Don't worry"._

After they clean the gym, all of Karasuno's 2nd year go home together. Hinata walk together with them while bringing his bike on his side. He look at the tall blond guy in front of him. Somehow there's an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he saw Tsukishima's back. Now that he know what it feels like to be in Tsukishima's arm, he's curious what it feels like to hug that back.

 _Wait, wait. What I was thinking?_

Hinata shakes his head. Kageyama stare at him. _"What are you thinking? Do not overthink yourself or else you might get into accident like earlier"_

Tsukishima turn back his head and scorn, _"Don't worry, Ou-sama (King). His brain has small capacity to think about anything. What do you mean with overthink?"._

 _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

 _Huh, as expected, I still don't like Tsukishima._

 _"Hey! Don't make a ruckus in front of the store! Go home and eat proper meal!"_

Keishin Ukai come out from Sakanoshita Store and scold the noisy 2nd year.


	2. What Difference Does It Make?

Hinata feels like he just hit by a bomb.

 _It must be my imagination_ , Hinata try to convince himself. What he just heard didn't make sense to him.

 _"I'm sorry Hinata. This Sunday I have a date with someone so I can't teach you and Kageyama"._

Yachi has a date. Yachi, the beloved manager of Karasuno High School Volleyball Club has a boyfriend. Hinata can't believe his ears.

 _"Yachi-san... So you have a boyfriend? Since when you go out with him? Why you never tell me about him before?"_

Yachi touch her blondie hair and play with it nervously.

 _"He doesn't exactly my boyfriend. He just asked me to accompany him"._ Her cheeks become red from shyness.

 _"We met in a match and he asked for my phone number. We've been texting each other for sometime now. Just yesterday he asked me to go out together with him."_

Hinata has been wondering how Yachi able to be acquainted with other boys, considering she spent 90% of her free time with the boys in Karasuno Volleyball Club. It turns out she know him from a volleyball match.

 _"Who is he? Do I know him?"_

Yachi become even more embarrassed. _"I guess you know him too, Hinata"._

Hinata staring at Yachi intensely, as if demanding Yachi to swiftly answer his question.

 _"Ehmm..Uh.. Errr.. He is Yahaba-san"._

 _"Yahaba? You mean the current setter of Aoba Johsai?"_

 _"Yes"._

And that's the story how Hinata, Kageyama and Yamaguchi now end up in the front door of Tsukishima's house.

Hinata was incredibly reluctant at first when Yachi suggest him to study together with Tsukishima. _Didn't Yachi already know how much a pain in the ass this creature named Tsukishima?_ _Moreover so when he teach me. He's so easily irritated although I'm not even that stupid._ _How can I survive a day with Tsukishima when all this time I've been taught by an extremely kind people like Yachi? It's like meeting a demon after spending time with a Goddess!_

However, the exam is near so of course Hinata can't afford to get red mark again like last year if he want to train in Tokyo with Nekoma and Fukurodani. Hinata didn't have much of the choice when he and Kageyama asked Tsukishima to teach them for a day.

The door is opened by Tsukishima's mom.

 _"Oh, Tadashi! You come to meet Kei? Are they Kei's friends too?"_

 _"Yes, aunty. They are also from Karasuno Volleyball Club. We come to study together"_

 _"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tsukishima. I'm Hinata"_

 _"I'm Kageyama. We're sorry if we bother you"_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you. Come inside! Please don't be shy"_

Yamaguchi and the oddball duo come inside Tsukishima's house

 _"Please sit down. Kei! Your friends are coming!"_

Tsukishima doesn't look so happy when he saw them but they study together anyway.

 _"At this time, Yachi-san must be on a date with that guy. I wonder what will she wear on her first date. Is she laugh and smile together with him now?"_. Yamaguchi suddenly talk about Yachi's date when they study English.

 _"Ah.. I'm sorry. I just remember about that because the previous question is about inviting people to go to dinner with you",_ said Yamaguchi with sullen face.

 _"Yamaguchi. You have a crush on Yachi, didn't you? You often pay attention to her"_ Hinata staring straight at Yamaguchi. Tsukishima glance at Yamaguchi, observing his reaction.

Kageyama glare at Hinata, _"Hinata dumbass. How could you just straight up asked something about that?"_

 _"It's alright, Kageyama. I always think Yachi is cute but all this time I'm not really sure if I have a feeling for her. I thought I like her as a friend. Now after heard that she goes on a date with someone else, I kind of feeling... disappointed?"_

Hinata fold his hands on the table, _"To be honest I still can't accept that she goes on a date with that Yahaba dude from Aoba Johsai. I was pretty sure she likes Kageyama"._

Kageyama startled, _"Eh? It can't be! If there's someone that he like, isn't it Yamaguchi? Both of you often talk together and look close"._

 _"Oh, I see. You guys just don't get it, right? Just because some people often talk together with you, it doesn't mean that she has a feeling on you. How can you don't realize that all this time Yachi has a crush on Hinata?"_ Tsukishima said it with that distinctive smug look on his face.

Yamaguchi stare at Tsukishima, _"But all this time I thought she likes you Tsukki. Your brother told me that she seems to pay a great deal of attention to you"._

 _"Hah? How can that be? She always look at Hinata with sparkling eyes, often blush when she see him. Not to mention that admiration look on her face whenever she see Hinata spike"._

 _"Really? She look at me like that? Not really surprise though because I think I look the coolest when I spike. But I think Yachi's nature is just like that. She's so good at paying attention to other people"._

Kageyama nods in agreement, _"Since she's so kind to all of us, maybe she just think us as her important friends. After all now she's dating Yahaba-san"._

 _"I'm shocked when I first heard it from Yachi. I don't expect that she's been close with a boy. She doesn't look like she's in love. Not that I understand what is love though"_ Hinata started remembering Yachi's behaviour lately. There's no difference with how she's usually behave.

Yamaguchi asked, _"Hinata, haven't you experience falling in love yet?"_

Hinata think for a while, _"I feel shy whenever I see someone so gorgeous, but that's just it. How could you know that you likes someone as a friend or more than a friend though?"_

 _"If you happy whenever you close with that people, if your heart flutter when you see them smile, if you always think of them, those are signs that you're in love"_ , Tsukishima start listing the behaviour of someone in love.

Suddenly there's flash of memories come into Hinata's head. Depicting a scene where he fell into Tsukishima's arm. While looking into Tsukishima's golden brown eyes, his heart was racing. That scene might be the most embarrassing scene in his life. To fall into another man's arm in a pose similar to a groom lift up his bride on his embrace is a memories that he want to erase forever. But strangely, that scene always pop out of his memories in the most random times. Like now.

Suddenly Hinata become curious, _"You sound like an expert in this Tsukishima. Have you ever falling in love before? Don't tell me you already have many girlfriends"_

 _"Whether I have falling in love before or haven't yet, whether I already have a girlfriend or not, what difference does it make? By the way, this not important topic has took much of our study time. You better answer the next question fast or come back home."_

 _"Alright, Tsukishima sensei!"_

And with that they resume their study time.

The probability that Tsukishima might likes someone crossed Hinata's mind and somehow his heart feels heavy.

 _Seriously though, what difference does it make? It's not like something would change between us if that probability become reality._


	3. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

From the very first time they met, Tsukishima has been annoyed by Hinata. It might be because people who are intense for no reason get on his nerves and Hinata is a very intense character, particularly when it comes to volleyball. On the other hand, Tsukishima initially think volleyball as just a club, prefer to do it in cheerful and fun manner only. Despite his short stature that put him on disadvantage regarding volleyball, Hinata always give it his all. He continue to jump, jump, run, run in a match, because there's no other way he could beat player with overwhelming height without doing his best. Other people usually amazed by his determination, but on the contrary this irks Tsukishima.

 _Why he keep trying so hard when it's clear that his height will make him never be the best player?_

Hinata is so pure and straightforward, it's irritating Tsukishima.

 _People can't be this pure to survive in the filthy world that full of fuckery._

That's what Tsukishima think. People like that just simply will be swallowed by the darkness of this world, no matter how bright they might be.

Hinata is the polar opposite of him. Exuberant and reckless to the point he's borderly stupid, in contrast to Tsukishima's calm and clever demeanor. Yamaguchi often said that Tsukishima and Hinata are rival since both of them play the same position as middle blocker, yet so differ in their approach. Maybe it's their differences that make Hinata looks so blinding in Tsukishima eyes. Whenever he looks at him he feels like he hits by direct sunlight.

He will rather die than to admit that sometimes seeing Hinata motivated him. When Hinata is glaring at him, he can't help to feel like he actually have to try. Surprisingly, Tsukishima actually doesn't dislike Hinata. Despite how much he say it's better if Hinata doesn't around, he purposely riled up Hinata and Kageyama so they can pass the supplementary exam and join the training camp in Tokyo with him. And the worst of it's all is, Hinata make him feel something that he never felt before. It's annoyed him when he saw Hinata too energetic. But it's frustrating him more when he see Hinata lose his spirit, like what he is seeing in front of him now.

It's happened in their final match against Dateko in the Inter High this year where they eventually lose. Hinata run to save a ball and his feet crashed on the barrier wall. He usually uninjured due to his high reflexes and agility. But not this time. Hinata broke his leg bone and has to be brought to hospital during the 1st set. Thankfully it's just his fibula bone but it still will take around 4-6 month until he can play volleyball again

After the match end, all of Karasuno Volleyball Club members with Coach Ukai come to visit him to the hospital. Hinata is accompanied by Takeda sensei and Yachi when he was brought to the hospital. He looks gloomy upon hearing that he can't play for a while and might have to skip the Spring Tournament.

Coach Ukai asked Takeda sensei about Hinata's treatment.

" _They just put a cast on Hinata's left leg. He will need to use crutches on the recovery time. The bone usually heal in 1 - 2 months. He can start practise volleyball lightly after 3 months but doctor advice us to only let him play after 4 - 6 months depending on his progress in therapy_ ".

 _"Don't worry Hinata. All you have to do now is focus on your recovery. We will be waiting for you to comeback",_ Ennoshita try to cheer up Hinata.

Kageyama said, _"Don't think useless thought like 'My teammates will be lost without me. Will they do well in Spring High Tournament?', Hinata dumbass. I'll work hard to draw everyone strength and we will go to national just like last year."_

 _"Well, well, our setter seems really reliable. Although in today's match you made quite a lot of mistakes, Kageyama"_ , Tanaka teased Kageyama which become flustered.

Kageyama admitted, _"I'm a bit worried about Hinata since he seems seriously injured"_.

 _"Then how about you Tsukishima? It seems you quite worried about Hinata too since you who always calm in a match surprisingly get hit by a ball because spacing out"_ , Tanaka teased Tsukishima too.

 _"You can't blame Tsuki for being worried. Despite his cold demeanor, he actually sensitive and really care about his comrade",_ Yamaguchi explained.

 _"Shut up, Yamaguchi"_

 _"Sorry, Tsuki"._

Hinata cast down his eyes, _"I'm sorry for making everyone worried about me"_.

 _"As I said, don't worry about it Hinata. You just need to follow all doctor's orders so you will be perfectly heal. Your health is the priority in our minds,"_ Ennoshita put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

 _"Hinata! We'll visit you often! I'll put my cool signature on your cast!"_ Nishinoya grinned at Hinata. _"So do you have to stay at hospital Hinata?"_

 _"No. They have put cast on my left leg to immobilize it just now. The doctor said I can go home. I just need to wait for Yachi who still buy my medicine in the pharmacy."_

Several minutes later Yachi comeback from the pharmacy and give the medicine to Hinata.

 _"Ukai-kun, please drive the other members to school. I will accompany Hinata and we'll take taxi to his home"_. Takeda sensei asked Coach Ukai.

 _"Leave it to me. But isn't it hard if you only alone?"_

Ennoshita offer himself to also accompany Hinata and all of them leave the hospital.

Three months has passed and Hinata have smooth recovery so he can join the practice today. Coach Ukai forbid him to train hard though, so Hinata only practise on his serve and not join the spike and receive practice. He looks happy but he can't hide the disappointment in his face when Coach Ukai forbid him to join the summer training camp this weekend in Tokyo with the Fukurodani Academy groups.

 _"It isn't safe yet for you to join the training camp, Hinata. Don't act rashly and end up injuring your recently injured leg again. Understand?"_

 _"Yes, Coach Ukai"_. Hinata understand it very well.

It's time to end the club practice for today so the members cleaning up the court. Nishinoya and Narita brought the net to the storage room. Tsukishima is the last one to come to the storage room to store the balls. He notice there's someone else there then he notice that it's Hinata's back.

 _"Hinata, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Eh? Nothing"_

Hinata answered in unusually strained voice.

Tsukishima is frozen. _Don't tell me he's crying..._

He appoach Hinata, grab his shoulder and turn Hinata to face him. There's trail of tears on his cheeks.

 _''I'm okay Tsukishima. It's just a mosquito flying and hurt my eyes"._

 _"Who asked you about such thing? You don't need to explain to me why are you crying"._

Hinata stare at Tsukishima that glare at him with angry face. _Damn... Tsukishima is no less scary than Kageyama when he's angry._

 _" Why are you angry at me?"_

 _"You were too reckless that you broke your bone. Now after the bone heal, you still want to being reckless again? Don't tell me you plan on secretly come to the training camp just like when you come to the Miyagi training camp without being invited!"_

 _"I don't have such plan, Tsukishima. I fully understand that it's for my own good. But just because I understand doesn't mean it become less frustrating._ _It doesn't make me less sad._ _I want to hurry up play again with you guys. I want to play in Spring Tournament again"._ Hinata try to choke back his tears.

Tsukishima doesn't know what kind of ghost that possessed him, all he knew is Hinata looks so sad and he hates that. Suddenly he reach out for Hinata and place him on his embrace.

 _"Just try not worry. You will play with us soon. We will win all the matches and go to national. By the time you join us again you'll be playing in Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium again._ _So stop crying your heart out"._

Hinata is frozen. _Am I dreaming?_

 _"Tsukishima..."_

It took a second for Tsukishima to realize that he still hug Hinata. Upon hearing Hinata's voice, he quickly release his embrace and try to hide crimson color that start creeping on his cheeks.

 _"What?"_ Tsukishima replied with the same 'I don't give a fuck' attitude that he usually displays.

 _"Do you usually this kind to me? It's so unusual it's creepy"._

 _" Isn't you're the one who complaint that I'm being too mean to you? Would you prefer I'm being mean? Is that what you mean? Fine! I would never be nice to you", Tsukishima pouted._

Hinata laugh at the sight of Tsukishima sulking.

 _"What are you laughing about? Hurry up. If we don't gather with the other, Captain Ennoshita will be angry"_ , said Tsukishima while walking to the door.

 _"Tsukishima, thank you"_. Hinata smile at Tsukishima. The smile that blinding him.

 _"What are you thanking for? For your reference, I just said that for our team benefit. Since we need our ultimate decoy to function 120% as soon as he comeback. It won't do if he's gloomy like the world is about to end"._

 _Because the moon need the sun to shine. If the sun don't shine, the moon won't get light and consequently can't reflect the light and glow. Just like you and me._ That's what Tsukishima want to say but of course Hinata will be too stupid to understand. Not that he want Hinata to understand this though.

They assemble with the other members and after closing speech from Ennoshita they go home as usual.

Tsukishima humming a song while he's on the road with Yamaguchi.

 _"Tsuki, what song are you hearing now?"._

Since Tsukishima doesn't answer his question, Yamaguchi conclude that he didn't hear him. But somehow Yamaguchi still smile at him because Tsukishima seems happy.

~~ May your smile shine on

Don't be scared

Your destiny may keep you warm

'Cause all of the stars

Are fading away

Just try not to worry

You'll see them some day

Take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out ~~


End file.
